Different
by ForeverPercabeth
Summary: With everything finally falling into place, Fabian has never been any happier. Until he and his family bumped into very strange people one day. Sequel to Before the Worst. Harry Potter/ Percy Jackson/ Twilight/ House of Anubis


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters familiar to you. They all belong to their respective authors and I have no authority to claim them.**

**This is the sequel to Before the Worst and it would be best if you read that story first before you start this. It is very hard to keep up with since I don't really explain what they are thinking constantly. And don't be too confused when you read this. If you are, please review and ask me all the questions and tell me what you want to add. I need some feedback. Thank you for the support. Love you all!:))**

* * *

Harry:

It wasn't easy but he got them to do it. He finally forced Hermione and Ron to go to America after 4 months of constant reasoning. They are very stubborn so it was a surprise for them to finally give in so easily.

He wanted to go to the States since he was 18. With Voldemort gone, he has nothing to do but keep calm and finally relax. His sense of adventure was not content with just sitting around the house all day, every day. Ronald was already asleep, as usual, and Hermione was doing her best not to glare at them. She was doing great at home until he suddenly suggested that they go there. She was the hardest to convince, now that he thinks of it. But she honestly had no other choice.

"I don't get why we don't just apparate there" she grumbled, shaking her head.

"Firstly, you don't know where you're going to end up. Secondly, Mr. Weasley insisted for us to take the plane and we would tell them how it was." Harry said for the third time today. If he could, he would have sewed her mouth shut for speaking too much. But he learned that _when _he does that, Ron wouldn't be very pleased.

She just sighed and leaned on the airplane window. To his left, Ron let out a loud snore. He just had to roll his eyes and maybe had to try his best not to place a sock inside that hole of his. He swears that he was very loud when he slept. Harry would have accepted if he muttered profanities instead. At least he wouldn't be bothered much.

"Come on, Mione, at least try to be excited" He urged, nudging her lightly.

The witch turned to look at him with annoyed eyes. "It's not that I'm not, Harry, but have you ever considered how we would fit in?"

"We're four wizards in a trip to the States. What could possibly go wrong?" his girlfriend said, defending him. Ginny Weasley is Ron's little sister. She's a year younger than he and she's practically dying to see the world other than where they live in now.

"A lot of things but let's not think of that" Hermione, the logical one, is always thinking of the possibilities before it even happens. She's annoying that way.

"Come on, Hermione." Ginny smiled for effect, refusing to accept that one of them was taking this so badly. The quest was exciting. He, at least, wants to know what else existed that was unknown to them. "It's the US. I know you've been studying about that since you were young. What would a little field trip do?"

The brunette sighed and looked at her friend. "Fine," she said. "But if I see something I don't like, I'm going back either with or without you." He honestly will never understand women. But this was the best deal he could get. He couldn't afford losing Hermione now that they were so close to finally achieving something when everything was done.

They landed in the airport at about 6 in the morning, having to force Ron awake and wishing that Harry hadn't seen the sight. His best friend was actually drooling on Hermione's shoulder and to everyone's surprise, she didn't seem to mind. He will never get their relationship. It was as if they were together then they weren't then they were again. It is very confusing.

The cab ride to their hotel was long and awkward. They were in New York City and it was very crowded, even at this early hour. There were many people, more than the students and professors in Hogwarts combined. He's not going to be surprised if they get lost or something. He honestly thinks that it would happen sooner or later.

The driver dropped them off right in front of the entrance. And as they lugged their bags inside, he noticed that it was much better than the tents and tiny rooms he was so accustomed to. The lobby was impressive, fit for the Minister if it were back in England, with people chatting with the staff or with friends. He would see others just reading or frequently complaining about nonsense.

He has never been any happier to have someone like Hermione to know exactly what they were supposed to do. In his twenty years of living, he never once had experience regarding this situation. And not once has he walked up to the counter to check them in. He knew well that she wasn't very comfortable with the receptionist's many questions but she did survive without having to use magic. Ginny laughed as if she heard his thoughts, an arm wrapped comfortable around his waist.

She returned with a key later on. He didn't know why it was only one but the best guess was that they would be sharing beds once again if they were lacking. If not, Ron and he would have to survive sleeping on the floor or the sofa. The idea made a small smile erupt from his face.

They proceeded to the elevator, then, with Mione telling them that their bags would soon follow. It wasn't as if the Americans would steal from them. But if they did, Hermione has the beaded bag that they used during their quest for the Horcruxes in which contained a few extra clothing, enough muggle money, and all of her beloved books.

Their room was bigger than he expected it to be. There was only one bedroom but a decent amount of furniture was present and elegantly scattered in the area. There even was an expensive looking flat screened TV plastered on the living room wall. The bathroom was complete with a bathtub and shower with sweet smelling soaps and plenty of scented candles in one of the cabinets. He placed his bag on a lounge chair and sat down beside it, smiling when he realized that it was strangely very comfortable.

The wizards decided to get to know the town better. It was incredibly different from the atmosphere he was used to, like it was a totally different world, which it technically is. He had his girlfriend in his arms the entire time, refusing to be alone in facing such a mystery. His two closest friends in the world were already starting another meaningless argument and this one was obviously to Hermione's advantage. The most probable reason for this one was of the man that Ron collided with for he kept on looking back to where the large trench coat disappeared to.

"I swear, Mione, he only had one eye"

"Ronald, people have two eyes. You're probably seeing things again"

Ron didn't argue any further since he knows that he was going to lose. But he still looked hesitant. He worries Harry plenty of times before, with everything that he kept secret in that brain of his. He sighed, thinking of what would possibly happen if he never met him in the first place. Will his life make any more sense than it does? Or will it become much more confusing without such an important person present?

He was too distracted to see where he was going, eventually bumping into a man and bouncing to the ground. To describe him as normal would be a complete lie. Never once has he seen a group of people that would compare to such gods and he immediately felt very self conscious on how he looked. There were at least ten of them, each holding on to what looked like their soul mates. The one in front was the one he accidentally hit. He was glad that the green eyed guy had the decency to help him up.

"Sorry about that" he said. Harry waved his hand, as if it was okay that someone almost took his life so easily. He swears that if it wasn't for the fact that there were people to catch him, he would have cracked his skull in the pavement.

"Are you alright, Harry?" This was Hermione now, looking very worried from where she stood.

He nodded and flashed them reassuring grins, "Yes, I'm fine." That was when he noticed how painful the blow was. His ribs ached for they took most of the undesired impact. He honestly bumped into people before but never once has it pained this much

"Are you sure?" the woman asked, her curly blonde hair sweeping her shoulders. She was stunningly beautiful, together with the other inhuman faces with them. That was when he noticed the tiny creature in her arms, sleeping quietly with such an angelic face that could only match any other baby's. He chose not to ask.

"Now that I think of it, my chest is pretty sore" the man turned to the woman with fear evident in his eyes. What was he afraid of? Harry was sure that he wasn't going to take revenge when he knew well that it was only an accident. And he honestly took most of the fault. He should have looked where he was going. But it wasn't fear that lingered mostly on concern. It was fear for the unknown, as if Harry were to find out something he shouldn't.

The man flashed a grin, "You better get that checked." he suggested, "Maybe you bruised a rib or something."

"Yeah, I'll take note of that" he replied, returning the smile.

The man bit his bottom lip and turned his head from left to right, as if the information he was about to say was very confidential. He then stuck out his right hand for them to shake. Essentially, he was called Percy. And the woman holding the infant at his right was named Annabeth. They didn't say anything else about the perfect figures standing behind him so he figured they didn't want to share that certain fact to strangers.

Once the introductions are passed, Percy and Annabeth suggested for them to have coffee. His friends were very suspicious at how friendly such people were acting, and how they would constantly fidget as if they were trying hard to be normal. Harry was actually expecting one of them to change into their normal forms because he honestly couldn't believe that such godlike creatures existed.

"I know how you feel" Annabeth assured with a gentle smile. "But you can trust us"

"I'm not sure we can" Ginny muttered. "You don't know what we've been through."

Percy sighed and nodded, pulling at Annabeth's free hand. The others also seemed to be ignoring the conversation already for they were busy doing something else, things he imagined mortals would do if he were a regular one. "See you around, then." He then mused with a sad, understanding look on his eyes. And before he could even blink, they were gone as abruptly as they came.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please review!**


End file.
